


Faith

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: JereJean Week [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I had a bad day, M/M, Mentions of Rape, and this is the result, it's sad people, jerejean, rape tw, recovery fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Jeremy doesn’t have much faith in people anymore.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of AFTGCelebrations on Tumblr!

Jeremy doesn’t have much faith in people anymore. 

 

He tries, really he does. But after witnessing Jean’s recovery, he’s not sure he can. Being there to hold Jean through the night terrors. Brushing his bangs back from his face while Jean vomited after Jeremy first kissed him. Watching him flinch away from the spray of the shower because that’s where Riko first raped him. 

 

Yeah, it’s hard to believe in people now. 

 

He’s reminded, however, that there is good in the world by the way Jean gracefully forgives. Everyday he is amazed at his boyfriend’s resilience toward the world. The way he makes an effort talk to a new person everyday. The way Jean goes to therapy twice a week to try and heal his broken mind even though it leaves him exhausted every night. That’s what makes Jeremy smile. It’s what gives him faith again.


End file.
